


Bird On the Wire (fanvid)

by ShayneyL



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, Leonard Cohen - Freeform, Merry Month of Cohen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayneyL/pseuds/ShayneyL
Summary: To me this song is about trying, and failing, and redemption.  Among many other things.





	Bird On the Wire (fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Star Trek x Leonard Cohen Fandom Event, May 2019.


End file.
